Motion blur is a streak-like artifact present in images where movement of an object being photographed causes exposure of multiple locations of the film or sensor of the camera. Computerized approximation of this artifact in real-time is prohibitively costly and prior methods employed to recreate motion blur in real time are unsatisfactory because they either did not achieve realistic results in all scenarios or they could not be computed in real-time due to their processing cost. For example, former techniques produced inferior results such as processing costs that were too high to be achieved by devices with less processing power, unrealistic results such as the “stamping” common to accumulation buffers and jittering primitives, artifacts, or lack of change in blur based on change in velocity of an object or the “camera.”